Problem: $f(t) = 7t-6$ $h(t) = 7t^{2}-5t-f(t)$ $ f(h(-2)) = {?} $
Answer: First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $h(-2)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $h(-2) = 7(-2)^{2}+(-5)(-2)-f(-2)$ To solve for the value of $h$ , we need to solve for the value of $f(-2)$ $f(-2) = (7)(-2)-6$ $f(-2) = -20$ That means $h(-2) = 7(-2)^{2}+(-5)(-2)-(-20)$ $h(-2) = 58$ Now we know that $h(-2) = 58$ . Let's solve for $f(h(-2))$ , which is $f(58)$ $f(58) = (7)(58)-6$ $f(58) = 400$